


關於床的那些事

by cheryllui8299



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheryllui8299/pseuds/cheryllui8299
Summary: 很純潔。超級純潔。跟床有關係但還是純潔的，相信我。
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion, 鶴平
Kudos: 5





	關於床的那些事

**Author's Note:**

> ※笨蛋情侶的日常

汐恩有些怨念。

自從和祥生開始交往沒多久，整個團就被拉去韓國訓練，每天高壓的練習和staff嚴密的監控下，別說什麼不純潔的運動了，就算是牽牽手、接個吻都得悄悄的來，他只能在少數練習量少的晚上，武力脅迫翔也和他換房間，然後早上再偷偷的溜回去。

所以當一回到日本得知宿舍是單人間的時候，他就興奮了！

這個意思不是說，可以為所欲為嗎！

為此，他還提前去拜訪了祥生的鄰居，如果聽到什麼不純潔的聲音，希望他們請多擔待。

拓實和純喜：「……。」

但事實是，他想多了。

僅僅為所欲為了一天後，他就吃了閉門羹。

祥生：「啊，今天我約了瑠姬看節目的。」

汐恩乾瞪著眼：「什麼節目需要看一整夜的？」

祥生臉有點紅的小聲解釋：「什麼啦，明天不是要拍雜誌要早起嗎？我們12點前就會看完然後睡覺的。」

汐恩還來不及回話，肩上被拍了一下，今晚讓他不能抱著男朋友睡的「罪魁禍首」，正綻開一抹明亮的笑容站在他身後：「堵在門口做什麼？你也想加入嗎？不行喔～我和祥生說好了今天是我們的『兩人世界』。」

等等，看個節目為什麼說的那麼曖昧？而且剛剛瑠姬那個表情，是在嘲笑吧！

沒想到這只是惡夢的開始，接下來連續幾天：

「今天和翔也約了惡補腹肌訓練，明天就要拍攝了。」

「等一下要去景瑚房間看電影呢，還有拓實和獎哥都會來。」

「明天不是要早上四點起來準備錄節目嗎？早點睡吧！」

「那個……」

長期缺乏摟摟抱抱自己男朋友，覺得超級委屈的汐恩終於爆發了，在祥生還沒講出今天拒絕的理由前，搶先吼了出來：「今天訓練量不大不會累吧，明天早上沒有行程不用早起，我也沒有想幹嘛，只是想抱著你睡覺行嗎？！」

此時隔壁剛好開門的拓實：「……你們繼續」，並且一臉「我到底聽了什麼」的快速把門關上。

祥生尷尬到不行，趕緊把堵在門口的汐恩拉進房間，小聲的嘟囔：「又沒說不讓你進來，你這樣我明天怎麼見大家啦。」

汐恩抱著人滿意的不行，整個人都飄飄然哪管明天的事情。

祥生還是有點擔心，把埋進他肩窩正在磨蹭的腦袋拔了出來，四目相對的提醒：「你......你要老實一點喔。」

為了留下的汐恩自然是一口答應。

結果，呵。

老實......老實個屁！我再相信我就是笨蛋！

祥生氣嘟嘟的站在床邊瞪著身旁的大型物體，汐恩身形本來就高大，睡覺姿勢又極為豪邁，祥生睡到半夜就發現自己已經被略地侵城，棉被被捲走大半，還被擠到床邊，翻個身就會掉下去的程度。

這就是搬到宿舍後，不願意放汐恩進來睡的原因，沒有加大的雙人床真的很難容得下他這種睡姿！

眼見熟睡的汐恩又要往他這邊再翻身，祥生終於忍不住了，助他一臂之力，伸腳把他踹下了床。

「唔......」向來睡的比豬還要沉的汐恩，只是揉了揉摔痛的屁股，然後在地上非常安然地繼續睡。

「......」本來有點愧疚的祥生，無言了一會，決定不管他爬回床上。

然後又是一輪全新的攻防戰。

過了幾天連理由都懶得想的祥生，直接狠心的拒絕了汐恩想一起睡的請求。

「......你是不是移情別戀了？想跟我分手了？」

正在整理雜物的祥生錯愕的回頭，汐恩坐在他的小沙發上，整個人沮喪到不行，像個被主人拋棄的大型犬，難過的耳朵和尾巴都垂了下來。

祥生被他可憐兮兮的樣子戳中心窩，忍不住回想，這兩個星期的確對他太冷淡了，也難怪他會胡思亂想，於是有點心疼的放下手邊雜物，走到他身前。

汐恩一把抱住祥生的腰，用自己的腦袋蹭著柔軟的腹部，聞著熟悉的奶香味，感受到祥生的指尖輕柔的撫摸著他，委屈舒緩了些，但還是想知道原因：「你最近怎麼回事呀？」

祥生有點不好意思，但又怕汐恩難過，只好帶點扭捏的開口解釋：「沒有啦，只是覺得很擠而已，床太小了......」

「就只是這個？」汐恩有些不可思議，他還以為老婆要跑了，世界要崩塌了，結果只是這個原因！？

「睡不好的話很難集中精神工作呀。」祥生接觸到他震驚的眼神，有些心虛的撇開眼：「下個月我就訂新的床，現在才剛住進來就換床很奇怪......所以你再等一下啦。」

還要等下個月！這怎麼行！

汐恩立刻把人從腰抱起，在祥生的驚呼中把他放到床上，然後自己也跳上床。

「你幹嘛啦！」

「我有辦法！」汐恩把疑惑又乖巧不動的祥生左右擺弄，搓揉成小小一團，緊緊的禁錮在自己懷裡，然後兩人一起躺下，「我抱著你睡，這樣就不會太擠了！」

祥生被緊緊抱著，有點愣住，但不自覺的將臉貼在汐恩溫熱的胸膛上，聽見他有些快速的心跳聲。

看起來很鎮定做出帥氣舉動的汐恩，原來也在緊張呢，真是個大傻瓜，祥生輕笑著。

感受到懷裡的人輕微顫動，汐恩輕吻了毛絨絨的金色髮頂：「笑什麼？」

「笑你是大傻瓜。」

「哼哼，那大傻瓜的老婆就是小笨蛋囉！」

「誰是你老婆呀！」

祥生不滿地腦袋往上撞，恰巧撞上汐恩的下巴，結果兩個人都痛得哀哀叫，過了一會又覺得這樣很傻，兩人四目相接笑了出來。

在彼此的雙目中，只有對方滿滿的身影。

真好呢。

**Author's Note:**

> 我這個死忠鶴平黨，終於寫到鶴平文了(心虛)  
> 每次發物料的時候都被萌的不行，鶴平好甜啊啊啊啊啊！  
> 大家快來一起嗑！


End file.
